


Morning

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel jumped a bit when arms wrapped around his waist and weight leaned against his back. He felt the soft strands of Roxas's morning bedhead tickling his backbone.</p><p>He removed the toothbrush from his mouth. "Morning," he greeted, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: During their morning ritual(s).</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Axel jumped a bit when arms wrapped around his waist and weight leaned against his back. He felt the soft strands of Roxas's morning bedhead tickling his backbone.

He removed the toothbrush from his mouth. "Morning," he greeted, looking over his shoulder.

"Morning," Roxas mumbled against his skin.

Axel spit toothpaste into the sink. "Sleep well?" he asked, rinsing the brush and cupping his hands under the tap for water to rinse his mouth.

Roxas nodded against his back.

"Good," Axel said, turning around and pulling Roxas into his arms, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

Roxas hummed, pressing his cheek against Axel's chest for a moment before pulling away and reaching for his own toothbrush.

Axel smiled and brushed by him, padding out into the kitchen. Sunlight cast in through the windows and he yawned again, running his fingers through his hair. It was hanging in limp strands around his face and wouldn't perk up again until after his shower.

He pulled the coffee pot free, pouring two mugs of fresh, hot coffee. Like clockwork, he added milk and three spoonfuls of sugar to one of them, leaving the other untouched. He pulled the toaster out of the corner of the cabinet and dropped in a piece of bread. He put the bread back and grabbed a bagel from the bag, slicing it in half. To the fridge, where he pulled out the cream cheese and butter, and then back to the counter, where his hands found a butter knife and he mindlessly spread cream cheese onto the bagel. The toast popped up and Axel reached out, grabbing it without worry that it may burn him. Butter went onto the toast, after of which he nudged the cabinet open and grabbed cinnamon and sugar to sprinkle over the toast.

He took a bite of his toast just as Roxas walked in.

Roxas didn't say anything, just went to the counter and picked up the bagel and the coffee with the milk and sugar and trailed to the living room to flop down on the sofa, munching on the bagel as he did.

Axel took a sip of his coffee to chase down his toast before following him doggedly, smiling when he sat and Roxas curled up against his chest.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Roxas murmured, placing his head against Axel's chest again.

"Hmmm." Axel chewed his toast thoughtfully. "What about the park? Oh, but we do need to go shopping later... we're basically out of food."

Roxas nodded. "'kay."

Axel finished off his toast and brushed the crumbs from his hands. He took another drink of his coffee before setting it aside, wrapping his arm around Roxas's shoulder. "Saturday morning cartoons?"

Roxas cracked a sleepy smile. "Sure."

Axel smiled too and reached for the remote.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I really love the sweet, cuddly side of them.)
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
>  Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
